


Only You Make Me Feel This Way

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Slow Burn, bryce and jonathan minor characters again, hidden feelings for one another i guess, request, title does not imply smut im sorry xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: In which Ryan and Luke have feelings for one another, but are too pussy to admit it.





	

Luke was definitely the oblivious type. He often overlooked many things in games and in real life whilst keeping his feelings heavily guarded, but spoke his mind whenever he felt anger or insecure. He was sociable, loved to dance and got along with most people. 

Ryan, on the other hand, was a wallflower. Nothing went unnoticed, particularly in real life. He liked to over analyse situations and be completely certain that his decisions reflected who he was. He was always the one to sit in a corner at a party, quietly sipping his drink as everyone raved on around him, or he was sitting outside with the party hosts’ dog. 

The pair were best friends, and by adding their other two best mates, Jonathan and Bryce, the squad were inseparable. The four were always playing video games together or planning days out, making a pact to always stick together. They had their pairs; Ryan and Bryce, Jonathan and Luke, but sometimes they switched it up. 

When they did, Ryan was always the one to be shoved next to Luke as Jonathan and Bryce kept walking towards their destination. Luke shrugged and patted Ryan's shoulder, before following the younger pair. 

“Let’s get going then, eh Ohmie?” Luke grinned. The group rarely used each other's gamer tags outside of YouTube, only doing so when they wanted to tease the person of interest. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and tried to settle his racing heart. If he was to be honest with himself, he loved the little touches Luke gave him. He craved them, though he would never dare say anything about it. 

He was a very reserved type of guy in real life, nothing like what he was perceived as online. He did put on a more outgoing persona for YouTube, but still remained true to himself in the process. His friends understood that those online dirty jokes and moans were all for comedic reasons, and barely teased him about it whenever they hung out. 

+_+_+  


They headed towards the beach; an idea brought up by Bryce as he looked outside and saw the sun shining and skies clear. It hasn't taken them long to get ready, and they were out of the house and off towards the beach, taking their time as they enjoyed one another's company. 

“Do you think it's gonna be busy?” Ryan asked as he thought about how an overcrowded beach could ruin the experience. Luke snorted and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his shorter friend. 

“It's not that warm, dude. There might be a few people there, but not enough to freak out over, okay?” 

Ryan numbly nodded as he clenched his fists in his shorts pockets, willing his face to remain neutral and his heart to remain steady. The muscle-dense arm around his shoulders had inflamed the brunette’s butterflies in his stomach, and he was sure his face was tinted slightly red. 

“You're going red, mate. You're not sunburnt are you? We’ve only been outside for twenty minutes?” Luke raised an eyebrow, removing his arm from Ryan's shoulders as they arrived at the sandy beach. Ryan shrugged and took off his flip flops and walked barefoot towards where their friends had resided. He loved they way the sand made its way in between his toes, and loved the way it contorted under his feet. Shirts were off and sunscreen was being applied heavily to the four before they headed towards the water. 

“Race you there!” Jonathan yelled as he started sprinting towards the water, followed by Bryce. The other two laughed and walked down to the water’s edge, slowing walking out into the cool water. It was refreshing to Ryan to take his time. He loved the beach, so much so that he pre-planned his own -eventual- wedding to be held on one; he imagined it so often that it was ingrained in his-

Cold water being splashed onto his face tore him from his thoughts. He blinked and wiped his face and chuckled to himself, wading over to his friends before splashing them back. 

“That’s what you get!” He laughed and swam away. He looked behind him and saw Luke swimming after him so he stopped and hoped that he wouldn’t start a splashing war. 

Luke grinned as he approached Ryan, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he let out a manly squeal as water splashed in his face. Ryan retaliated by splashing back as Luke slowly made his way to him with a shit eating grin on his face, and was soon encompassed by two strong pale arms. At first he froze, not sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this; the man he had feelings for had his arms wrapped around him tightly and didn’t seem to want to let go. 

Ryan then tried to wiggle out of Luke’s grip, laughing loudly as he struggled against the stronger, taller man. His body wanted to stay right there, pressed up against the bulky figure but his mind told him to escape. 

“Luke! Let go of me!” He huffed with a grin on his face, but squealed loudly when Luke’s fingers dug into his sides. He wasn’t very proud of the fact that he was still very ticklish at his age, and flushed red when Luke raised his eyebrow, slowly letting go of his hold. 

“That was very masculine,” Luke laughed, dipping his hands under the water. 

“Shut up, that wasn’t my finest moment,” Ryan pouted before he splashed Luke with water. The pair laughed and things fell silent between them, neither of them knowing how to proceed. Ryan coughed slightly and both of them blushed, averting their eyes away from each other as they swam back over to Bryce and Jonathan. 

“You loverbirds have fun over there?” Bryce teased as he floated on his back, limbs spread out like a starfish. Luke scoffed and wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist, pulling the shorter man close. 

“We can have fun anywhere, Bryce. Wanna show?” 

Ryan began spluttering out nonsense. What did Luke just say? Had he heard that correctly, or were his ears full of sea water?

“Uh.. I’m good. I’m just gonna go..” Bryce grinned and laughed awkwardly, slowly swimming away still floating on his back. Jonathan rolled his eyes but smirked, knowing of Ryan’s feelings towards Luke. 

“Please, go ahead. Just don’t go overboard, we are in public,” Jonathan teased, grinning at the bewildered faces of his friends. He didn’t give them any other explanation, but simply followed Bryce out deeper. 

“Um, let’s not do anything here,” Ryan mumbled, his face still flushed red as he was still being held against Luke’s body. Luke raised his eyebrow and chuckled slightly. He pulled Ryan closer to his body and enjoyed the touch.

“Are you suggesting we do something later, Ohmie?” 

“I- What- No..” Ryan stuttered and looked down at the water. Luke snorted and released Ryan from his grip, winking at him as he slowly walked into shore. 

Ryan simply sank down into the water till only his eyes were showing, filled with too much embarrassment to be seen.

+_+_+

They ended up staying on the beach well after the heat of the day had subsided and currently sat on their towels on the sand. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon which cast beautiful oranges and pinks across the darkening sky, much to the delight of Ryan. He stared out at the horizon, completely unaware of the heart eyes that Luke had on him at that moment. 

“Dude, you gotta tell him at some point,” Jonathan nudged his friend which brought him out of his trance. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke mumbled and yawned, their adventurous day tired him out quickly. 

“You goddamn know what I’m talking about. Make a move before he loses interest,” Jonathan nodded in Ryan’s direction, prompting Luke to sit next to the man. Luke sighed softly and stood up, stepping over a resting Bryce as he made his way to Ryan, who was still looking out at the water with attentive eyes as if he was waiting for something to happen. 

“Hey, Ry?” Luke sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him, smiling softly at the acknowledging grunt that came from the shorter man. He turned to face Ryan, who was now looking at him the same way he was looking at the sunset just moments before. “I uh, what are you doing tomorrow night?” 

The slow smile that crept onto Ryan’s face made any butterflies in Luke’s stomach disappear. “Are you asking me out?” 

“Uh, maybe?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ryan beamed, and all worries dispersed from the pair. Ryan shuffled closer to Luke and rested his head on his shoulder, exhaling heavily as he tried to calm his heart rate, only to have it accelerate once again when Luke wrapped his arm around his body. “I’m not doing anything tomorrow night, by the way.” 

“Great, I’ll come by to pick you up at seven.” 

Ryan looked up at Luke and couldn’t decide which was more beautiful; the sunset, or Luke. He grinned to himself as he came to his answer. 

Definitely Luke.


End file.
